


Quédate

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: Futuro [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drarry, Fluff, Harco, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: "…dicen que es la magia de la mente". Harry duerme profundamente y Draco está dispuesto a intentarlo.





	Quédate

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Drarry, basado en la versión de Draco de Las puertas que no deben abrirse. Fluff. No es necesario leer la otra historia antes.

Harry está tumbado de lado, con uno de los hombros en una posición que podría resultar un poco extraña. Se ha dejado los lentes puestos y él ha tenido que quitárselos y colocarlos sobre la mesa de noche. El cabello, siempre desordenado, le cubre una considerable parte de la frente y se esparce sobre la almohada en mechones que escapan a cualquier tipo de control, y tiene la boca entreabierta, ligeros sonidos de respiración silbante escapan de vez en cuando por los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de besos anteriores.

Por debajo de la sábana, se adivina el ángulo de la cadera, un par de piernas levemente flexionadas hacia sí, las puntas de los pies le sobresalen del borde de la tela de una forma cómica.

No se ha dado cuenta de nada; debe estar exhausto, quizás soñando. La noche pasada fue la primera en que estuvieron juntos, en realidad. Draco se ha despertado tan temprano como de costumbre, y aunque el embriagador éxtasis se había consumido y ya no tendría que afectarle, tiene la estúpida sensación de que no ha visto nada tan maravilloso en sus veinte años de vida.

Harry duerme profunda, dulcemente. Cierra los ojos y no existe la Segunda Guerra, las consecuencias de su pasado hostil, las visitas recurrentes que da al Ministerio o la Academia de Aurores. Hay un mundo tranquilo que lo recibe entre sus brazos, en su pecho que se mueve con regularidad, en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, en las piernas que se entrelazan con las suyas o buscan envolverlo.

Es más de lo que se habría atrevido a soñar, es más de lo que merece, _y lo sabe_. No existen palabras suficientes para describir lo agradecido, lo feliz que se siente.

Draco sigue recostado a un lado, la cabeza contra la almohada. Una mano sostiene la de Harry, los dedos se tocan en las puntas; la otra la dejó hace rato en su cadera, sobre la ligera tela, y no ha parado de trazar círculos imaginarios con el pulgar, sutiles caricias que, tal vez, nunca sepa que fueron llevadas a cabo en sus horas de descanso.

Harry es el héroe para la comunidad mágica, estudiante modelo, el mago más joven en recibir la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase.

Harry también es el que le ofreció una mano amiga durante el quinto año, e insistió durante los rechazos en sexto. _Insistió, insistió, insistió_. ¿A dónde estarían, sino? ¿Qué haría, qué sería de él?

Es consciente de que es ingenuo de su parte pedir, dentro de su cabeza, que aquella imagen quede grabada en sus párpados, por si un día no la puede volver a ver. Se entristece de pensarlo, pero es lógico; nada bueno le sucede a sujetos como él.

Draco aún no entiende la magnitud de ese hecho, lo que le depara. Quizás no lo haga hasta dentro de unos años. Todavía tiene que madurar.

Ahora que se ha abierto un poco más a quienes lo rodean, se le hace divertido que sean las palabras de Granger las que recuerda en ese instante.

—… _la sugestión muggle funciona a nivel del inconsciente, es fascinante cómo lo hace. Ellos dicen que es la magia de la mente. Puede conseguir que una orden, una petición, un suceso, quede trazado en un sitio al que no hay acceso y del que nadie, jamás, podría borrarlo._

¿Qué podía perder con intentarlo? Los muggles han demostrado antes no ser tan estúpidos como creía.

Draco se remueve sobre la cama, procura no ser brusco. Él no tiene que saber lo que hará, ninguna explicación podría evitarle la vergüenza del conocimiento.

Se inclina sobre Harry, sin rozarlo más que con las manos que ya lo tocan. Toma una bocanada de aire, no hace ruido. Tiene los labios cerca de su oreja y reprime la tentación de besarlo, de despertarlo entre caricias y hacer suyo cada segundo, antes de que sea tarde.

Le cuesta creer que no es un sueño. Quién sabe, tal vez abra los ojos de pronto, y se encuentre en la Mansión Malfoy, solo, o en Azkaban, o incluso en las mazmorras, en su cama de Slytherin, en tercer año, admirando el techo y preguntándose por qué, _maldita sea, por qué,_ no podía dejar de pensar en ese idiota de Potter.

Aún es demasiado pronto para admitir lo que más teme. _Por favor, no me enamores y me dejes._

Pero él nunca ha sido así de expresivo y las palabras se le atoran en la garganta cuando esos ojos verdes y brillantes lo observan, y este es el único modo de expresarse, simple, sin dificultades.

—Quédate conmigo —Susurra, y espera que los tontos psi-lo-que-sea muggle y Granger tuvieran razón, y aquellas palabras cavasen más profundo de lo que él alguna vez sería capaz.

Bueno, no hay vergüenza si él no sabe que lo ha intentado.

Draco se endereza, manteniendo las sábanas contra el cuerpo, y se pregunta si debería buscar algo para comer. Para los dos, o para él solo. ¿Cómo se supone que funciona aquello de despertar con alguien en tu cama?

Tendría que haberle prestado atención a las explicaciones de Pansy sobre relaciones. Si no hubiese tenido dieciséis años y una amenaza de muerte pendiendo sobre su cabeza, lo hubiese hecho.

Se dispone a salir de la cama, cuando un brazo que se le enrosca en la cadera lo frena. Traga en seco y sólo puede suplicar a todas las entidades que conoce que Potter no lo hubiese escuchado.

Sin embargo, Harry mueve la cabeza y unos ojos adormilados y felices se alzan hacia él, y hay unas palabras allí que todavía necesita tiempo para considerar, porque ciertos temas son _demasiado_ para que pueda aceptarlos, incluso para sí mismo.

En el fondo, Draco sabe lo que quiere decir. Sabe que no se irá, sabe que estará con él, y que no hay necesidad de psico-lo-que-sea muggle, ni vergonzosas peticiones mientras duerme, porque esa será la nueva imagen que lo va a acompañar cuando despierte.

—Hey —Saluda, en voz baja.

—Buenos días —Harry se retuerce igual que un perezoso gato, y es divertido, y está sonriéndole, y él no sabía que se podían experimentar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, pero parece que sí.

Piensa que podría pasarse el resto de su vida viendo esa sonrisa, sin quejarse ni una vez. Lo que dice, en cambio, es que debería comprar algo para comer o dejarlo salir de la cama, si no quiere matarlo de hambre. Tal vez Harry entienda, a esas alturas, que tiene _ligeros_ problemas para expresarse.


End file.
